


Arrest Scene- Is This Really Love

by kbug546



Series: Is This Really Love? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, here it is, you guys asked for it a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbug546/pseuds/kbug546
Summary: Okay guys, I know it's been two years. But, I know a lot of you wanted to see this when I was first posting. And I didn't, because I was afraid that you guys would humanize Levi too much. So, now that it's been a while, I figure why not.





	Arrest Scene- Is This Really Love

Arrest Scene

My eyes widened as I realized that those sirens belonged to police cars. Yes, cars, as in more than one. Why were there more than one? Where were they going? I tensed up when I heard them getting louder. No, no no nononono. I was about to be in complete panic mode. “Hey, Eren…Shhh it’s okay…” Levi whispered into my ear as he held me tighter. He was running his fingers through my hair and was oddly calm. How could he be so calm?

“Levi! T-The cops. Why are they coming? What’s going to happen?” I was confused and scared, I felt like a child. I was beginning to shake and my eyes were already threatening to spill the tears that were forming. I had no idea what was happening, but it’s as if my subconscious knew what was going to happen. It felt off. It felt wrong. But, I knew I belonged here with Levi. There was no doubt about that, not at all. 

“Shh, Eren everything will be okay…” He whispered and kissed the top of my head. “I love you, okay? Remember that.”

“W-What are you talking about? O-Of course I wouldn’t forget.” I was shaking and he continued to hold me. If everything was going to be okay, why did this sound like a goodbye? I lifted myself off of his chest and gave him a gentle kiss. “L-Levi, you…You aren’t going to leave me…Are you?” I whispered the question, I was too afraid to hear the answer. I was too afraid to even ask, but I knew it was now or never. I swallowed roughly when he didn’t answer right away. Our eyes were locked the whole time and I was trying to memorize what his face looked like. His pale, smooth skin that was soft to the touch. His pitch-black hair, that always felt so nice to run my fingers through. 

There was a loud knock on the door followed by, “Police! Open the door!” I was shaking to the point where I didn’t know how I was able to sit myself up. I don’t even want to know what kind of crazy look my eyes had. But, I couldn’t help it. I felt like everything was falling apart. Everything was finally perfect. I couldn’t let anyone ruin that. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I didn’t bother to take notice. 

“Levi, let’s….Let’s leave.” I whispered, he gave me a questioning look. But, before he could say anything I quickly continued. There was a second knock at the door. They said they weren’t going to give another warning. “Let’s sneak out the back and leave, okay? We don’t need anything, right? Let’s just drive away somewhere. I bet we can make it a few states away. Please, Levi. We could get married. Please…Please let’s leave…” I was sobbing and pleading. 

“Eren…” He whispered and I saw how much it pained him. He held my cheek and wiped the stream of tears off with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed me one last time. He started to stand up and he slipped on a pair of pants and gave mine to me. The door was kicked in moments later. After that everything was in a rush and I realized he never told me that he wouldn’t leave me. Levi…He was going to leave me. He was going to abandon me. He started to walk out of the room, but I held his arm. 

“Levi, please….” I begged, one last time. But, yet again I didn’t get a chance to hear a response as the bedroom door was thrown open. I had no idea what the police were thinking, we all stood there staring at one another for what seemed like years, but it had to of been only a few moments. There were two officers at the door, guns aimed at us. I heard a rush of things from the officers.

“My God…” “He was chained here?” “That poor boy.” “Put your hands up.” “Levi Ackerman, please come here. You’re under arrest.” That’s where I stopped listening. No he wasn’t. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. He didn’t do anything wrong. Levi looked at me and I could tell how badly this was hurting him. No. He couldn’t. He tried to slide out of my grip and I broke out into a sob. My legs were shaking horribly.

“N-No! Y-You can’t take him!” I cried out and held Levi tighter and made an attempt to put myself in front of him. “H-He didn’t do anything!” I tried to explain. “I-I love him and we’re…We’re going to get married one day! Please!” I begged. But, an officer came over and pulled me off of him. I was shaking so badly that I almost fell. But, I couldn’t. I couldn’t give up. I was fighting against the officer, he kept trying to calm me down and tell me everything would be okay now. But, he was wrong. Nothing would be okay now. They weren’t fixing anything, they were ruining it all. 

I watched as Levi was cuffed and led out of the room, I followed him before the officer could grab me again. “L-Levi, I love you. Please…Please let me tell him bye…” I pleaded, if I couldn’t stop them from taking him, they had to at least let me do this. They had to, right? The officer just shook his head, but he didn’t move for a few moments. I was given a pitiful look from everyone, as if something was wrong with me and I was out of the loop. But, I didn’t care. The only person I was looking at was Levi. His eyes were filled with nothing but love and sadness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly, “L-Levi, I love you and I’ll….I’ll come visit, okay? I’ll come see you every single day. Okay? I won’t let them take you away. I’ll figure it out, okay?” 

He gave me a sad smile when I pulled away. It was like he knew something that I didn’t. “Eren, I love you. Just don’t forget that, no matter what anyone else says. I love you and everything I’ve done has been out of the love and kindness.” He whispered this to me before the officer drug him away. I watched as he was put into the back of the car. I fell to my knees, I had run out of energy to hold myself up. I was in a daze, even after the car had pulled away. I was left staring at the last spot I had seen Levi. My heart hurt, I felt like it was being shredded into a million pieces. I felt dizzy and sick, I wanted to throw up and I couldn’t stop shaking. I held the necklace tightly in my palm and took deep breaths. I would make it okay. I would figure out a way to get Levi to be with me again. I had to at least try. I had to try with everything that I had because I know that he would do the same for me. I was deeply in love with this man. He was the love of my life. And I know that he would be the only person I ever had these feelings for. So, yes, as I sat there in my daze as the officer tried to make sure I was okay; I realized a few things. Not only was I wallowing in my newly found heart break, from watching them take him away, for reasons I don’t know. I realized that I, Eren Yeager, was in love with Levi Ackerman. He had been in love with me from the start and I regretted not falling for him sooner. I regretted not letting him hold me sooner. I regretted fighting with him like I had. And I regretted not getting him to run away with me.


End file.
